parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Indian Peafowl
The national bird of India, the spectacular appearance of the male Indian peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Say it: paw-VOH KRISS-TAH-TUSS), or ‘peacock’, is well-known throughout the world. The male’s head, neck and breast are a glossy, iridescent blue, with white patches above and below the eyes, along with a crest of upright, blue-tipped feathers on the crown of the head. By contrast, the back and wings are greyish-brown with brown barring. Undoubtedly the most striking feature of this species is the long ‘train’ of feathers at the rear, which, in the male, can encompass nearly two-thirds of the total body length. Often mistaken for a tail, the train is in fact composed of long tail coverts, while the true tail feathers comprise short stiff quills that help to hold the train aloft. The feathers of the train lack the barbed structure that normally holds bird feathers together, hence they look loose and fluffy, and each bears a striking eyespot or ‘ocellus'. The female Indian peafowl or ‘peahen’ is far more understated, with a whitish face and throat, brown crown, hindneck and back, a white belly and a metallic green upper breast. The train is present, but much shorter and lacks the distinctive eyespots. The call of the Indian peafowl, which is commonly used to advertise the presence of the male during the breeding season, but also heard in the late afternoon and after dark, is a loud, trumpet-like scream “kee-ow”. Roles * It played Dr. Facilier in The Doe and the Puffball * They played 53 Purple Peacocks in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Disco Dude in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played George Sanderson in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: National Animals Next Door * It played Blue Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest *It played Oreo in Asian Animal Illusion *It played Gastornis in Animal Train Gallery indian-peafowl.jpg IndianPeafowl.jpg Male-Indian-peafowl-displaying-to-female.jpg Male-Indian-peafowl-calling.jpg Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5)|The Lion King 1½ (2004) OTGW Peafowl.png Fantasia 2000 Peafowl.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Common_Peafowl (Blue Fang).jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Peacock.PNG IMG_7843.PNG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 9212.JPG IMG 9227.JPG ZX0865A038S005578d34988d071.62186613_1280.jpg Dexter's Lab Peafowl.jpg IMG dc peacock.jpeg IMG 0185.JPG IMG 7847.PNG IMG df peacock.jpeg IMG 9400.JPG|Pink Outs (1967) IMG_3707.PNG|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) IMG la2 peacock.jpeg IMG 9332.PNG indian-peafowl-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Peacock Queen.png 2766A849-5D32-4B52-83BE-FD9F0A4DD251.png Wally the Peacock.png 509A9928-4C1B-48BD-AE9E-A477B0E8C971.jpeg Peackock, Indian.jpg AD995859-0839-41E5-B7DD-DFCEB96F5BB4.jpeg|Amber’s Pet Peacock Praline (Sofia the First)|link=Indian Peafowl ox-tales-s01e102-peafowl.jpg LGTTZ Peackock.png Simpsons Peacock.jpg P8.png Star meets Peafowl.png Chowder meets Indian Peafowl.png Paul the Peacock.jpeg Evan Almighty Peacock.png Peafowl in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg BTKB Peafowl.jpeg indian-peafowl-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) P-1942-11-20-peafowl.png|Pluto at the Zoo (1942) MGPAM Peackock.png Storks Peafowl.png 30A3F09F-6613-44CA-8DB0-D422B015C9C2.jpeg PZ Peafowl.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Milwaukee County Zoo Peackock.png Safari Island Peacock.png Avians by SameerPrehistorica.jpg PlanetZoo IndianPeafowl.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) PeafowlUpdate.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Precious Moments Peacock.png Peafowl-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Peafowl playmobil.jpg 9C0D9C6D-0092-402C-8273-5500CE192F14.jpeg Stanley Peackock.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Peafowl TLG.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-peafowl.png Indian Peafowl ZTX.JPG 15E553AD-86D2-419C-8AE6-64569DAA977D.jpeg|Professor Peacock (and his latest invention: Storkbot)|link=Indian Peafowl Zt2-commonpeafowl.jpg LTWR Indian Peafowl.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger 64ZL Peackock.png Rileys Adventures Indian Peafowl.jpg MMHM Peackock.png Peacock From Sherlock Yack.png|Peacock (Sherlock Yack) Birds erinv.png Wild Republic Peackock.png Riley and Elycia meets Indian Peafowl.jpg Elmo's World Peackock.png Sesame Street Peacock.png Animal Stories Peacock.png Dolittle Peackock.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.E.A.R.L..jpeg Books 917B9B12-BFC5-457A-9C18-3DAC6C495CBF.jpeg 3D3D7C42-E756-4F0A-9FCF-A1E00D1E6F1E.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg 95570893-93B2-417D-A6AB-41FD01AE11D6.jpeg C9CF7194-9E6F-47B1-8E4C-104B5C4B9A9D.jpeg 5A56AE96-3969-4A7C-87E3-3F262B6E24C6.jpeg D4F0B040-48C7-4CF9-A913-C9934BEA70B0.jpeg 337A5096-3AF5-4FF5-A0F8-5C7906AD16F1.jpeg 43EB6D4B-C2DF-4554-8120-9DAE53E0CF4E.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (38).jpeg D743B95D-D2D5-41C4-88D7-2A022D67FD8E.jpeg D537A00D-61A2-4B9B-9714-2DF6B1A92B20.jpeg F16139A7-979F-40A0-A560-4C72397998B2.jpeg 93A17408-8DC7-44B8-891F-8C104326AFB0.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 8753E6CD-BDB5-4B6F-A697-788BAF3971DB.jpeg E59DFDC9-F033-4514-8A2F-8C70B1AEF0A6.jpeg C14878FA-CF32-4FBA-878D-1BC81106DBA4.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg 79AD61EC-7293-4130-8406-80CA0991BD4F.jpeg 85376ED7-6D8F-47F4-AD58-81DFE319BE0C.jpeg 5611F88C-5E2F-47ED-BAEE-20AAF890C958.jpeg See Also * Green Peafowl * Congo Peafowl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Galliformes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Multicolored Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Beany the Polar Bear and Friends Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:T.O.T.S Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Enchanting Creatures Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals